


Stranger

by levele3



Series: Stranger [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butterflybog - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, PWP, Smut, Strip Tease, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne's only ever been with Roland. Roland who cheated on her, who lied to her, whose tender caresses was nothing but false promises. She had never thought herself the type for one night stands but as she had vowed to never fall in love again she would willingly embrace the stranger for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this has been posted in my collection "It's only words" this is where I wanted to expand this too.  
> This is my Christmas Gift to all my "Strangers" here on AO3. Enjoy :)

Marianne tangled her fingers in the stranger’s short coarse hair as their tongues, teeth, and lips engaged in fierce battle. _Roland had never let her run her fingers through_ his hair _when they made out, too afraid of ruining his perfect golden locks_. It was becoming difficult to breathe as he restlessly thrusted his hips against her and she could feel his arousal through her dress. His large hands skimmed up and down her thighs and she relished the moments his nails scratched along the bare skin there. _Fuck, she was so wet_. The heat had flooded her early on when lips had barely begun to brush against one another. Now she was regretting the decision to go without panties. Her thighs slid together as the wet heat leaked out and she wished those long cleaver fingers trailing up her legs would go a little higher, sneak under the hem of her dress and find the waiting warmth there. She would offer no resistance if the strange man with bright blue eyes made such a bold move.

_His eyes_. They had caught her looking from across the room. She had been sitting at the bar drinking away the memory of Roland and his cheating taking in the other members of the _Lonely Hearts Club_ and found tall, dark, and mysterious holding up the wall on the opposite side of the club. She watched him for several long minutes waiting to see if anyone else approached him. When it became apparent he was there alone she stared a little more. At last he had turned and looked at her, the intensity of that first look had her melting, his blue eyes taking on a luminescent quality in the darkened room.

Now they were outside the same club, frotting against one another and the brick wall, the full moon their only witness. It felt _so_ good as her back arched under his exploring touches. Their kisses were becoming sloppy and their thrusting frantic. Marianne let her fingers fall from his head and dig her nails into his shoulders as he broke the messy kiss to nuzzle at her pale neck. Any air still in her lungs gushed out in a single huff as lips brushed against the sensitive spot. It was a good thing her legs were hooked securely around his waist because she might have collapsed had she been standing.

They are both breathing heavily his harsh shuddering pants the only thing she can hear.

“I-I don’t live too far from here, if, if you’d rather do this somewhere m-more-” she breaks off his babbling by recapturing his lips.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner” she replies coly catching his eye.

His eyes are nearly all black with lust, nothing but a faint blue ring remains, and _his voice_ , when he had spoken had been a deep rumble. Although his voice had been rough with want there was still something hesitant about it, almost shy, as if he expected her to say no. The gleaming twinkle he is giving her now is worth it as they walk out of the alley and up the street together.

She’s only ever been with Roland. Roland who cheated on her, who lied to her, whose tender caresses was nothing but false promises. She craved the touch of someone else; she needed to erase the memory of too soft hands. She had never thought herself the type for one night stands but as she had vowed to never fall in love again she would willingly embrace the stranger for tonight.

If, on the walk over, she had imagined they would crash through his front door in a tangled mess of limbs trying desperately to divest one another of clothing well she didn’t let her disappointment show when that wasn’t the case.

The walk from the club had cooled their lust. Heated stares had given way to awkward conversations. Marianne now knew his name was Bog and after being set up on a slew of bad first dates had given up on the idea of ever finding someone to love. Marianne in turn confessed about her cheating fiancé and how she guarded her heart now. They both had their insecurities about love, but this wasn’t love. It was just a hook-up.

Bog fumbled with the key a bit before the door to his apartment swung open and Marianne took the initiative to walk calmly inside. The bachelor apartment was filled with sparse furnishings. One long black leather couch was laid out in front of a modest sized TV, the couch easily able to fit Bog if he chose to lay down on it. A curtain divided the room hiding the bed and closet from view. There was a tiny kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. The space was incredibly tidy for a single man who apparently didn’t have much company.

Marianne took a seat on the leather sofa, tucking her dress under her bum, _a bit late for modesty Marianne,_ she thought cruelly.  

“Nice place you’ve got here” she complemented, admiring the painting of a forest hung on one large expanse of wall.

“Ah, thank you” he said a little nervously, “can I- that is would you, ah, like something ta drink?”

Drinking was what had gotten Marianne into this mess in the first place.

“I’d love a glass of water” she said, smiling brightly. Her mouth was still dry from their earlier activities.

He brought her the glass of water then pointedly sat at the other end of the long couch. _Awkward_.

For two people who had been quite intimate only moments ago this new development was a little unnerving. So the spell had been broken that didn’t mean they couldn’t start again.

Marianne slid down the length of the couch and curled into Bog’s side.

“You don’t have to sit so far away you know.” She teased him, breathing deep she caught the scent of his cologne, or aftershave, it smelled wonderfully wild like a forest on a moonlit night.

She reached across him to settle her cup on the end table. Upon bringing her hand back she let it slide along his chest. She felt him stiffen at the initial contact but then relaxed into her soothing touches.

“You, ah, still want to do this?” he asked clearly unsure himself.

Bog tried to look anywhere but at the sexy little minx next to him, in that short tight dress and wicked heels. Instinct had been driving him to fuck her into the wall but he lived so close to the club it was easier than he thought to suggest the unthinkable. He wasn’t a novice but certainly not an expert. It was easier to wait for a woman to invite him over, easier for him to leave her place then ask one to leave his. This woman though, _Marianne_ she did something to him, when their eyes had meet across the crowded club floor he had felt a jolt, like an electric shock, go through his body. He had let his passion carry him so far but she deserved so much more than a dirty shag against a dirty brick wall.

Marianne had been blissful in her ignorance before Roland not knowing what she was missing but now, _now_ her body demanded sexual gratification. She was still shy about the whole process, unsure about how to please herself, not that Roland _had_ pleased her. Roland took his pleasure and often left her hanging on the edge. The stress and tension had been building in her for weeks now with no proper way to release it all leading to this night, her decision to head out in search of that release. Her nerves still tingled from where Bog had touched her; phantom caresses still ran down her legs. She wanted this.

“Yes” she breathed at him.

They lunged awkwardly at one another at the same time trying to pick up where they had left off at the club. Marianne hooded her eyes and ran her hand up the inside of Bog’s leg closest to her while he grabbed at her waist to pull her closer. They bumped noses as they leaned in to kiss and pulled back before trying again. This time his prickly jaw nudged her smooth cheek causing Marianne to jolt back in surprise.

He took her hesitancy for disinterest, “We really don’t have to do anything” he said adverting his wanting gaze from her. “It’s not like I expect it. This sorta’ thing doesn’t happen to guys like me. I don’t exactly bring home pretty woman all the time.”

He looked so forlorn but no less appealing. He had a sort of roguish charm she found herself attracted to. Marianne felt her face flush when she realised he had called her pretty. She didn’t know what had made her so jumpy all of a sudden but she only made things worse when she tried to apologize.

“I’m sorry” she began, but never got to finish because Bog mistook her apology and cut her off.

“I don’t want your pity sex” he said snarling, suddenly angry. He made to push her away but Marianne had already jumped to her feet.

“Hey, clam down” she said smoothly holding out placating hands, “you went through the trouble of getting me here, let’s at least watch a movie.” She suggested upon noticing the stack of DVD’s piled on the floor by the TV.

“You don’t want to watch any of those” Bog said sitting up straight his eyes growing wide in horror. He had a very limited selection, some of the titles alone enough to turn off a few people.

He watched as if in slow motion as Marianne flipped through the meager collection confusion quirking her brow. He sat frozen thoroughly ashamed afraid of what she would think. He was a single man after all…

“These are all Shakespeare plays!” Marianne cried aghast.

Bog gave a feeble shrug, clearly embarrassed; this was the point when most girls left. If they hadn’t been frighten off by his looks. He held his breath and waited.

“I love Shakespeare!” Marianne gushed a bright smile breaking out across her face.

Bog let out the breath he’d been holding, “you do?” he asked not hiding his surprise.

Marianne nodded enthusiastically, “it was my favourite part of high school English” she confessed.

Now it was her turn to blush with embarrassment.  

“You’re kidding, I teach a whole class on it at the university” Bog said, sharing in her enthusiasm.  

“You’re a professor?” she asks, her interest in this man growing. She figured he was a little older than her but she didn’t think he was professor old…

“No, not yet” he said shaking his head, “I just teach the one class. _Shakespeare 101_ or whatever they call it.” He spoke dismissively but was pleased they had found a common interest.

“Which is your favourite comedy?” she asked.

“ _Twelfth Night_ ” he replied without hesitation, “you?”

“ _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ ” Marianne replied shyly, holding up the DVD in question. It was a bit cliché but she liked the whole bit of confusion over the love potion. Puck was probably her all-time favourite character. In this version he was played by Stanley Tucci.

“What about tragedy?” he asked her.

“ _Hamlet_ and you?” she asked.

“ _Hamlet_ is _so_ over done” he complained rolling his eyes, “ _Macbeth_ is my favourite.”

“If _Hamlet_ is so ‘over done’ why do you have two different versions of it?” Marianne asked holding up the two copies. One was the Kenneth Branagh version but the other had David Tennant and Patrick Stewart in it.  

“For comparisons” Bog explained with a shrug, if he had to pick a favourite though he’d go with the 2009 RSC version with David Tennant.

“Why is _Macbeth_ your favourite?” she asked curious to know.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked back, giving her his crooked little grin.

“‘Because I’m Scottish’ is not an answer” Marianne said teasingly, that grin was enough to make her knees week.

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed turning over the case on a new DVD, “ _The Tempest_ with Helen Mirren, Russell Brand, Ben Whishaw, _and_ Alan Cumming!”

Bog watched her face as Marianne read off the list of names of actors she knew, her eyes growing wider with every name. He didn’t miss the way they positively sparkled at the mention of Alan Cumming.

“How did I not hear about this?” she asked aloud, shocked by her own ignorance. She noticed it had come out in 2010 that was when she had started dating Roland. If she had known about it at the time Roland had probably dissuaded her from seeing it.

“You know who Alan Cumming is?” he asked equally surprised. He was a lesser known actor; underappreciated in Bog’s opinion.

Marianne’s face turned a gentle shade of pink, “yeah” she said shyly, “I-ah, I sort of had a crush on him when I was younger.”

Bog quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing, simply waiting for her to continue if she chose.

Marianne huffed out a sigh but she was a big girl now and didn’t mind telling this stranger about her childhood crush.

“There was this made for TV version of Annie” Marianne explained, “Victor Garber played Oliver Warbucks, Kathy Bates was Miss Hannigan, anyway Alan played Rooster.”

Marianne watched as Bog tried to work out what she was saying. A weird look came across his face and she nodded. “That’s right, I had a crush on a 1930’s conman, who sang and danced.” She gave a small smile, “what can I say, I have odd tastes.” She shrugged it off.

Bog felt his face warm as Marianne continued to look at him with some interest.

“You know, I bet if you put on a fedora you’d look just like him” she smiled at him before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

He scowled at her comment but her laughter was infectious and soon he found himself chuckling along.

“ _The Tempest_ then?” he asked, she was still holding it fondly as though it were something dear to her.

She bit her bottom lip nodding her head in an enthusiastic yes.

Bog got up from his spot on the leather sofa and walked over to her, their fingers brushed as he took the DVD from her and began setting up the TV to play it.

They curled up together on the couch and settled in to watch the movie, Marianne removing her deadly shoes. Just for tonight each of them could pretend they were in a real relationship. Maybe they had gone out for dinner and then came home to watch a movie. Without a word Marianne rested her head against Bog’s chest and he silently wrapped an arm around her to hold her close. It felt nice.

They watched _The Tempest_ in silent companionship a spell breaking when it was over as they both shifted away from one another and Bog got up to turn off the DVD. It had been nearing Ten O’clock when they had gone to Bog’s apartment and was now almost midnight. This was the hard part, Bog didn’t want to make her leave but how could he ask her to stay?

“What’s next?” Marianne asked getting up from the couch and walking towards him, “Do you want to watch _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ now?”

“You’ve seen this version, aye?” he asked confused, but thankful she found a tactful way to ask if she could stay, he would hate making her leave at such a late hour.

“I happen to own it” she said in hushed tones, like she was sharing a secret with him. Her eyes looked up and met his and there was purpose in them he could not discern.

A look of doubt crossed his face.

“Unless you’d rather not” she said, beginning to back away from him, when had they got so close?

“I mean you must be tired of Shakespeare after dealing with it every day.” She excused him.

“Not every day” he said dismissively, “two hours a day, twice a week.”

“Are you trying to get me to sign up for your class” Marianne said in a way Bog could only describe as sultry.

He gulped, _hard_ , and watched her eyes light up following the movement of his Adam’s apple. No he did not want her to be his student because then he couldn’t do this. He leaned forward bridging the small space between them and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

She moaned softly and stepped closer into his space, kissing him back. Marianne felt his tongue tease at her lip and she graciously parted for him. While the kiss started out gentle it soon built momentum. At last that earlier passion had been rekindled. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips in an instant. His nose brushed against her cheek in a way she found oddly sensual and her whole body shivered.

“Are ye cold?” he asked pulling away from her slightly. His voice wrecked as it came out in a deep rumble, his accent stronger.

Cold, she was flushed bright red so hot for him, how could he think her cold.

“Why don’t I take it from here” she said giving him a crooked grin of her own.

Bog went back to his spot on the couch as Marianne put in the movie. There was only one reason a girl would put on a movie she’s already seen when with a guy she found irresistibly attractive. They would _not_ be watching the movie.

Marianne turned and blocked the view of the TV as she swayed her hips walking slowly towards him. Bog was mesmerized. He had no choice but to watch this confidant sexy woman stalk towards him. Like a wild cat that had suddenly spotted it’s favourite prey. No woman had ever looked at him like that before.

She walked right up to him then sat down in his lap facing him, the inside of her thighs brushing against the outside of his. He had been sitting rigidly straight but with her coaxing he sank back into the plush back of the sofa. He whined softly when she slotted their hips together his already hardening member pressed achingly close to where he wanted it most. The tightness of her dress restricted her and pushed up as she stretched over his lap reviling more of her milky thighs.

She took his left hand in her right one and brought it up to rest on her bare thigh. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear as she brushed her hand along his.

“Earlier, when we were outside the club, I couldn’t stop thinking about your fingers” she said low and sultry, her lips brushing against the ridge of his ear, her own fingers stroking against his.

His eyes went wide and his breath caught, _dirty talk_ , that was new.

“I wanted so badly for you to bring them up just a little higher. I was so wet for you.” She licked his ear and he moaned.

She brought her head down, running her nose along his jaw before sliding their lips together. It was a hot messy kiss with tongues dueling. Marianne purred when Bog’s large hands slid up under her dress, he did not need to be told twice, and grabbed her ass.

His mind went blank, she wasn’t wearing underwear. He brought one of his hands down running his finger along her slick entrance. He shuddered, _wet_ , dear lord she was dripping he was just as surprised as she was when his finger slipped inside her eliciting a moan from each of them. Marianne began kissing him in earnest and he growled catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

Bog slid another finger inside along the first thrusting them in and out in time to the shifting of her hips. He had the sudden urge to taste her, she was so wet, all for him, it would be a sin not to. With a firm grip on her waist he maneuvered them around so that Marianne was sprawled out on his couch; he pushed her dress up to her waist before nuzzling his way up her leg, his eager tongue seeking the nectar flowing from the apex of her thighs.  

Marianne moaned and wiggled her hips bucking at the divine lick Bog placed to her heated core. He wasted no time teasing her opting instead to plunge his tongue right into her delicate folds. The muscle wormed its way down the tight passage lapping up her juices from the source. Bog’s large nose burrowed in her auburn curls and Marianne moaned again.

At first Marianne had been worried upon realising she had forgotten to shave _down there_ , something she had only started doing because of Roland. Marianne had stopped caring after the breakup but she was pleased to discover Bog was one of the guys that didn’t seem to mind it, it was natural after all. His ministrations had her hands grasping for purchase on the smooth leather and the growling noises he was making were enough to drive her to the edge. The tip of his tongue playfully flicked at her clit while he reinserted his fingers into her slick wet heat.

Marianne arched her hips off the couch again her breaths coming out raspy from lust. She was stifling herself though another fault of Roland’s; except for the odd uncontrollable moan she wasn’t making much noise. Roland had liked her quiet and compliant.

Bog knew she was enjoying his worshiping, her body language making it very clear with ever thrust of her hips, but part of him liked to be told what to do. He liked verbal encouragement as a positive reinforcement. He had never been so turned on as when she had whispered against his ear. Telling him exactly what it was she wanted. He could tell she was struggling cutting off her perfect little moans nothing would give him more pleasure than to make her scream and not hold back.

“Talk ta me” he said, pulling away from her for just a moment, “yer allowed ta make noise, luv.”

Marianne looked down at him as he went back to work pleasuring her with his mouth and _oh_ how could she refuse such a genuine request. She wanted _to_ , he _made_ her want to. He started working his fingers harder against her core finding that secret little spot on the inside that renewed her wiggling.

“Oh _yes_ ” she cried out breathless, “oh, _Bog_ ” she moaned his name and it made him growl.

Fuck if that wasn’t hot. Every guy dreamed of sexy women saying their names in the midst of being pleasured but never had he imagined it coming out as such a desperate plea. Her moans and pleas continued to fill the air as Bog worked her closer and closer to her climax.

Needing to claw at something she fisted one of her hands into his hair, raking her nails along his scalp. He growled into her again and chanced a look up at her. He had been picturing her with her head back, eyes closed, lost to the throws of passion but what he found was so much better. She was looking down at him through lust hooded eyes watching the way he pleased her when their eyes met it was too much Marianne’s whole back arched off the couch as her orgasm wracked her body and Bog suckled her core.

She didn’t quite scream for him but she made a high-pitched whiney noise that was close enough. He was so achingly hard. He had tried grinding against the couch but was denied the blissful friction and had refused to move his other hand from Marianne. He had rubbed her leg, grabbed her waist as long as he’d been touching her it was good.

He pulled away and in one swift move he caught up her boneless form in his arms and carried her to his bed, he swished aside the modest curtain and proceeded to deposit Marianne in the centre of the double bed. Marianne was still trying to catch her breath back the air escaped her in short sharp gasps.

“Th-that was ah-mazing” Marianne huffed, his long fingers had indeed produced the desired results of her fantasies but oh her body craved more.

She looked up at him through still lusting eyes as he stood at the end of the bed watching her. Marianne sensually slid her body against the silky satin sheets as fist she made eye contact with him then ran her eyes down the length of his body finally letting them land on the sight of the hard line of his cock hidden behind jeans. She met his eyes again he was staring at her with unabashed want.

“Strip” she ordered.

Marianne watched with rapt attention as Bog slowly but dutifully pulled his shirt over his head. She loved the way his lean muscles moved and longed to rake her nails down that slightly defined chest.

Bog suddenly got a playful look in his eye and dragged his palm down the front of his jeans along his stiff member it twitched at the touch and he released a moan of mild satisfaction at finally being able to get some friction. His eyes never broke contact with hers as he undid the button and zipper almost excruciatingly slow.

Marianne doesn’t ever remember being this turned on she had never receive her own private strip show before. It made her want to touch herself something she had been so hesitant about before but after tonight she would finally have some real fantasies to think about. She watched longingly as he pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips at the same time at last freeing his poor trapped erection. His length seemed proportionate to his size and curved out towards her. Marianne’s core ached as she remembered how it felt brushing up against her outside the club she could only imagine what he would feel like inside her. She wouldn’t have to wait long.

His chest was heaving from his laboured breathing as he watched the little minx turn over than fold her knees up under her.

“Unzip me?” she asked coly, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

Bog nearly fell in his rush to get onto the bed his limbs becoming an uncoordinated mess at that heated gaze. _She wanted him_ his brain supplied as he slid up behind her. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and back, kissing his way to her zipper and his large hands rumpled the fabric of her dress as he ran them up and down her sides. She moaned wantonly as he pulled down the zipper of her dress exposing the heated flesh to the cool air.

“ _Oh_ , Marianne” he whispered her name as he rested his forehead on her bared shoulder.

At long last Bog took his cock in his hand palming it roughly. His eyes closed and his breath came out in short shuddering gasps. He wanted nothing more than to slide himself into her slick entrance.

Marianne removed her dress, slipping out of it seductively. Bog was making the most wonderful noises behind her and she felt a rush of heat spread through her. She wouldn’t be the only one with a few good fantasises. That got her really worked up, she imagined Bog this man she barely knew laying here in this bed, _his bed_ , thinking about _her_ stroking himself while replaying this scene over again. She would be half way across town in her own bed thinking of him. That was a lonely thought but that’s what a hook-up was, just a one night stand with a stranger. Only she didn’t find him so strange anymore.

Marianne turned back around to face Bog, brushing her hands along his erection. A shudder wracked his body and he let out a shaky moan. He opened his eyes and the piercing blue of them struck her again. He wouldn’t last very long but she could not leave here without having that gorgeous, perfect cock inside her.

“I want you Bog” she said slipping closer to him, “I want you to come inside me.” Marianne didn’t have to afflict her voice, every word dripped with genuine want.

Meaningless syllables dribbled from his mouth, part of him still thought this might all be a dream; he’d wake up in bed alone, hard and wanting a woman who didn’t exist. Marianne was real though and she _did_ want him. To prove it she rubbed the head of his aching member against her dripping core. The urge to thrust returned and was nearly overwhelming in its earnestness. She pushed her hips down easily taking in half his length and he groaned long and low savouring the warm wetness against his naked cock.

“Marianne!” Bog cried out her name in shock and ecstasy, it felt so good but, “wait, hgun, we need a condom.”  

“There’s some in my purse” she whispered huskily.

Bog was gone and back so quickly Marianne had no time to miss him. He strolled back already rolling on the condom wasting no time in joining her on the bed. Marianne sprawled out beneath him. Bog gripped Marianne’s waist and she hooked her legs around his as he slowly, finally sheathed his length inside her. From the moment his sensitive head pushed against her damp folds both of them knew this would not last long. Bog could only draw out the process so much, ignoring this aching primal need to take her and claim her for his own would only hold for so long.

He dearly wanted her to come for him again, for them to come together, there was nothing sweeter than two lovers surrendering to bliss at the same moment. Bog adjusted the grip of his right hand so he could rub the pad of his thumb against her clit. _Fuck_ , she was a sight to behold stretched out beneath him a moaning withering mess literally at his touch. Marianne no longer shied away from making noise his name was falling from her lips like snowflakes interspersed with enthusiastic yeses. She could tell he was trying to hold back though, prolong the pleasure and Marianne needed to fix that.

“Fuck me Bog, please, _ugh_ , just fuck me!” Marianne begged.

Bog had been worshiping the way her body moved but met her eyes when she spoke. Something sparkled within his eyes and a sly grin spread his mouth.

“As the lady wishes” he huffed out before quickening his pace, driving home with every thrust.

Marianne’s cries of pleasures came faster, and louder as the head of his cock hit against her g-spot. Marianne reached out her arms and dug her nails into Bog’s shoulders no doubt leaving marks there, making him growl out in pleasure, a fact she was proud of.

“Oh, _oh_ , Mari- Mari _anne_! Ah!” Bog struggled with words as he neared his peak.

“Come for me Bog, come for me” Marianne panted breathless, working her hips to keep up with his increasingly sloppy thrusts.

They were both on the edge, one more perfect hit had Marianne squeezing her walls tightly around Bog’s cock with a shout and a shudder he was pulsing inside her deeply pleased and proud when Marianne let loose a passion fueled wail.

Bog collapsed on the bed, barely avoiding crushing the gorgeous woman who had just let him fuck her into oblivion. It had been good for him too but not nearly enough, he wanted so much more with her. Her breast, _dear lord_ , he hadn’t even gotten to touch her sweet perfect little breast.

Marianne was at a loss for words. The oral truly had been amazing but that left no words to describe this new blissful, mind-blanking feeling now creeping though her. This is what sex was supposed to be like? Roland hadn’t shown her half as much care and attention as this stranger just had and he was supposed to have loved her?

Slowly Bog shifted he felt sore and used and simultaneously wonderful. He got up to dispose of the condom and clean up. He returned with a lukewarm washcloth in hand and rubbed down the inside of Marianne’s thighs and over her tender folds. He had been a little rough on her but only at her behest, encouraged by her enthusiasm. Bog could see where his hand print would bruise her hip he leaned over and brushed his lips against it.

Marianne left out a soft sigh of contentment when Bog kissed her hip bone. Clearly this had been something they both needed. She felt silly over their hesitation earlier if this was the passion that had been locked up inside them waiting to get out.

“Ah haven’t had sex like tha’, ever” Bog said laying back down next to her wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms for modesty.

He turned to face her flashing a crooked grin.

Marianne felt wonderfully spent she didn’t think she could move if she wanted to.

“I, ah- hate to ask” she stammered, “but would it be alright if I slept here tonight?”

“A’course it’s alright” he huffed getting back up he dug around until coming back with one of his t-shirts for her to wear.

Marianne snuggled into the too-big for her shirt, its hem nearly falling to her knees. She climbed into his bed tucking herself in close to his side. Bog’s arm was instantly around her. Just for tonight she could pretend she was sharing the bed of someone she loved, and who loved her. Not just a stranger.


End file.
